Sparring
by TW0
Summary: Kíli and Fíli going for a quick sparring session in the woods, things get a little heated. A little something I wrote for the lovely Vanessa for her birthday.


It was cool in the shadow of the trees, a lot cooler than in the training grounds where the others were working on their sword-skills, and Kíli was grateful that his brother had agreed to train here today. On the one hand of course because this way they wouldn't sweat quite as much as when training under the blaze of the sun, but on the other hand also because this saved him from the embarrassment that came with the young dwarf still not being able to wield a blade like most of the other dwarves of his age. Sure he was not all that bad with his blade, but he simply favored his bow and arrows over his sword, another reason why he had asked Fíli for this additional lesson, since his brother was by far the best with his swords out of all the younger dwarves that lived in Ered Luin. And even if that had been different, he would have of course still asked his big brother, since there was nothing the elder could not help him with.

Fíli, who had sensed that his brother was watching him, turned to look at his young brother, giving him a broad smile, the short braids of his beards dangling just past his lower lip and Kíli found himself grinning back, feeling his pulse quicken in anticipation of their sparring. Once the two young dwarves had found a suitable space, where the trees did not stand as close together they ridded themselves of their coats, hanging them over the lower branches of an old fir tree and then did some stretching so that they would not be all too sore in the evening.

Kíli was just about to tie his hair up into a ponytail, how Dwalin had showed him to do seeing he was still learning how to fight and since he also wanted to keep his hair out of his face to be able to see what his brother taught him, when he caught sight of Fíli measuring him whilst weighing his blades in his hands. "What is it, brother? Already worried that I will become a better swordsman than you are?" the younger dwarf asked teasingly, rolling the sleeves of his tunic up over his elbows so that they would not get in his way. He was still wearing his gloves from practicing his archery this morning, but whenever he would go out to fight he would wear them anyway, so he saw no need to get rid of them. Fíli only laughed his teasing off and shoved his little brother amicably towards where Kíli had put down his sword whilst tying his hair. "You wish, little one. Come now, we have not come out here to trade words." Seeing the spark in his brother's eyes Kíli kept from shooting back another response at his brother and instead picked up his sword, unsheathing the blade and setting the case aside, holding the sword with both hands and positioned himself opposite Fíli who was lazily circling his wrists, letting his two short swords slice through the air.

"Ready?" after Kíli had nodded there was no other warning, just his brother stepping forward, their swords crashing together with a sound that made a few birds flee from their perch in the branches over their heads, but neither of the two dwarves paid the animals around them any attention, absorbed in their sparring. Even if Kíli knew that his big brother was going easy on him it was still hard for him to block all the blows that Fíli dealt out, striking here and there, the two blades never too shy to aim for the weak points in the younger dwarf's defense. Kíli's luck was, that he was quick on his feet, able to out-step a good amount of the blows he could not counter and with the rest he did his best to push Fíli's blades down and away and try to find an opening for his own attacks.

Their first exchange of blows only lasted a few minutes, before Kíli froze, feeling back of his brother's left sword tapping his side just below his ribs a smug grin gracing Fíli's features.

"First win, little brother."

Kíli huffed and stepped back, letting his sword drop and brushed the back of his left hand over his forehead, already feeling sweat beading and once again thanking Mahal for choosing to train in the forest. "Again." he muttered at Fíli and taking up the starting posture once more, arms and knees bent, focusing on his brother's face so that he would not miss the subtle hint that gave away the start of his brother's attack. He still missed it, Fíli's grin unfaltering, his blades hissed forward, leaving Kíli barely any time to react. Just so the younger dwarf managed to step aside and bring his own sword down, aiming for his brother's outstretched arm, only to have Fíli whirl around to block the blow and then attack again. The right blade of the blonde dwarf came forward and the younger dwarf twisted aside in order not to have his lungs punctured if it were a real fight.

This time they exchanged blows for far longer, Fíli sometimes calling out his attacks so that his little brother could practice his blocking and counter attacks, once in a while even pausing briefly to adjust their positions. But somehow they eventually fell back to simple sparring, trying to out-step the other and let each of their blade touch a sensitive point to achieve a win. Fíli found that Kíli was already doing very well, seeing as the younger dwarf had only just started his sword training – sure, he had already spent a few years learning from his elder brother behind everyone's back, since he would not stop whining when Fíli had been allowed to start his lessons and he had not been allowed to do so. But in his heart Fíli knew that his brother would always be an archer with his keen eyes and sure aim. Still he liked to spar with him and not only because it got Kíli all flustered and panting, his face flushed with the exhaustion, lose strands of his dark hair sticking to his forehead and- cold steel met the uncovered skin just below his collarbones and Fíli paused, freezing with his swords halfway up in his defense, his eyes regaining their focus to see a surprised grin spreading on Kíli's face.

"I win." the younger dwarf exclaimed, letting his sword drop and practically bouncing a few steps back. "I win!" he repeated, spreading his arms wide, his grin even wider.

"Well done, little brother." Fíli said, not feeling like reminding the other that this had been his first win out of twelve sessions and also of course not begrudging his little brother the success. It had been his own fault after all, he had gotten distracted, but that too he did not say. Instead he soaked up Kíli's smile, quietly wishing that he could capture it and keep it always with him. "But…" he bent down to ram both his swords into the ground to get them out of his hands and way and advanced on his still excitedly bouncing sibling, grabbing him by his shoulders, kicking the legs out underneath the younger dwarf and toppling him over, down onto the soft grassy forest floor. "never celebrate too early, Kee." He grinned down at the flabbergasted dwarf, stepping back and shrugging out of the sleeves of his tunic, binding them around his hips to let the fresh air reach his now bared chest and cool him down. When he looked back up Kíli had already picked himself up from the ground, grinning mirthfully and then suddenly pouncing at him, trying to get back at his brother for being thrown to the ground and before Fíli knew what was happening, the two of them were wrestling.

Kíli's slighter built proved to be an advantage for him, since he knew well how to duck under his elder brother's arms and escape his brother's grasp. "Why you little- ouch!" Wriggling like a ferret Kíli had managed to get away from where Fíli had just managed to get one arm around his brother's waist and had given the blonde dwarf a painful jab to his ribs as well as a kick to the back of his knees which made Fíli stumble.

"Not very likely of you to be a sore loser, Fee, could almost say that it was most un-princely of you." Kíli taunted and jumped back when the elder swatted at him, carefully strutting out of reach, laughing freely, whilst Fíli grumbled, even though he was doing so in good nature.

Feigning to be more hurt by the punch to his ribs than he actually was, Fíli was waiting for the right moment, until Kíli dared to step a little closer again. With a playful growl he tackled his younger brother, wrapping both his arms firmly around him and pushing back against a tree, holding him there with the press of his bigger frame.

Between their harsh panting and Kíli's half-hearted attempts to get free, they lost their focus, instead starting to grin and soon both young dwarves were laughing, clinging to each other and leaning against the tree in order not to fall over each other. It took both of them a few moments until they had recovered again, Fíli regaining his wits first whilst Kíli was still chuckling against the side of his brother's neck. Suddenly the elder was very conscious about where his own bare chest was pressed against the tunic that clung to Kíli's torso where the younger's sweat had dampened it, how his brother's legs were bracketing his left leg and especially how Kíli had flung his right arm around his neck and how the dark haired dwarf's head was leaning against his shoulder, his fringe tickling his bare skin. Suddenly Fíli's heart was beating in his throat and it did not help in the slightest, that his younger brother was blinking up at him, his lips still stretched in a smile and his eyes sparkling with merriness.

It did not help that Kíli's face was still flushed, his lips slightly parted to let out quick breaths and Fíli felt incredibly warm, not just from their sparring and wrestling. He could feel heat pool low in his stomach and his heart pound in his ears. Somewhere in one of the darker places of his mind stirred the wish that he had been the cause to make Kíli pant like that, to get this reaction out of his little brother. Trying hard to banish these kinds of thoughts Fíli struggled with himself, already on the brink of letting go of the slighter dwarf, his arm around Kíli's waist loosening, when he caught sight of the younger one's tongue darting out briefly to wet his lips, leaving them shining and oh so inviting and Fíli groaned in defeat.

Rushed he ducked his head; his nose bumping against Kíli's briefly before their lips met. Fíli had meant the contact to be brief, lasting only a few seconds, so that he could write it off as a mistake done in the heat of the moment and heat it was, the lips of the younger blazing against his own and it was that heat that let the elder linger for longer than would have been appropriate for a brief tender kiss between siblings. But Fíli had to get a taste of this heat and trying to prolong the contact he licked at the seam of Kíli's lips, ere he drew back as if burned, cheeks heating with embarrassment. Though the heat in his stomach was far from satisfied as were the darker corners of his mind, demanding to delve right back in, but quickly he shut the gates for these thoughts, his flustered mind already trying to come up with an excuse, the right words to ask for forgiveness, but he did not get the chance to do so, his mouth already claimed and sealed shut again by Kíli's.

The younger dwarf was making a soft needy sound in the back of his throat and had both of his arms wrapped around Fíli's neck to keep him close and to make up for their difference in height. It took the blonde dwarf a few seconds to realize what was happening, that his brother was biting at his lips, licking at his mouth to get a response, until Fíli was able to react.

Spurred on by the soft whine he threw all his care into the wind and tightened his hold around Kíli's waist again, clutching at the thin fabric of his brother's tunic, drawing the slighter frame of the younger dwarf against his chest to feel more of that incredible warmth, especially where his skin came in contact with Kíli's here and there where the younger one's shirt had ridden up and finally dared to move his lips against the warm and pliant ones of the other.

Eagerly Fíli melted into the kiss, not able to comprehend how he could be so lucky to have Kíli groan and pant and mewl against his mouth, kissing back just as fiercely as he was now attacking the younger dwarf's mouth, trying to get as many of these sounds out of Kíli as he could. Mahal knew when one of them would sober up and push the other away, demanding to know what was happening and Fíli wished that that would never happen, too lost in the feel of his brother's hot mouth against his, Kíli's hands in his hair, tugging at the strands and messing up the braids only adding to the fire that was burning through him as well as Kíli's tongue pressing against his own, licking into his mouth just as much as he was mapping out the younger one's mouth with his own tongue.

The heat was consuming him, tingling in his spine and burning through his veins, his heart thundering in his ears and the blonde dwarf knew that he could not stop now if Mahal himself would have commanded him, needing this contact more than anything else.

Moaning against his brother's mouth Fíli brought his left hand up, trailing it over the younger one's back up to his neck, running his fingers through the lose strands that had fallen out of the ponytail that was already tousled beyond repair and then cupped the back of Kíli's head to keep their lips pressed together. That did not seem to be necessary, since Kíli too was burying both his hands in the blonde mane that was falling over Fíli's shoulders tugging at the strands and making his brother gasp and draw away briefly to pant at the dark haired dwarf before diving back in, crushing his lips to Kíli's. "Kíli" Fíli was gasping, groaning, panting his brother's name against his lips and was rewarded with Kíli returning the favor, sighing the elder's name over and over whenever they switched angles, whenever there was the slightest gap between their lips.

With a start Fíli realized that Kíli's legs had tensed around his own which was wedged between the younger one's thighs. Tentatively he moved his thigh a little upwards, causing Kíli to throw his head back, knocking against the tree letting out a long harsh breath. Moaning helplessly he bared his neck to Fíli, tugging sharply at his brother's braids and obediently Fíli followed, tilting his head down and gently pressed his lips against Kíli's throat. Tentatively he sucked at the soft skin of the young dwarf's neck, grazing it with his teeth and groaning quietly when Kíli breathlessly gasped in return, helplessly clutching at his brother's hair and neck, instantly kissing him again when Fíli looked up with a smile on his lips from the red mark his mouth had left on Kíli's neck.

This time their kiss was filled with much more urgency from Kíli's side, his movements sloppier and more desperate as if searching for something even if he did not even know what it was. Fíli used the frantic state of mind his brother was in to manhandle him back against the tree again, pushing his knee upwards and growling when he could feel Kíli bucking his hips forward.

"Fee! Fíli I –_ah–_ I want! I need-"

"Shhh I got you." Gently he shushed his younger brother, placing another sucking kiss right under Kíli's chin, using his hold on the other's hair to turn his head slightly. He had dreamt far too many times of this, fantasized about it in silence, not thinking that a situation like this would ever come true but now here he was with Kíli trembling under his hands and the mere sight made Fíli's loins stir with want. With fumbling hands Fíli let go of his hold on his brother's tunic to instead grasp for the laces of Kíli's breeches, trying to undo the knots as quickly as possible without stopping to kiss his brother. Finally the laces yielded and Fíli huffed out a breathless laugh when he managed to tug his brother's pants open and then went over to make quick work of his own stringing, almost tearing his clothing in his hurry to get to feel skin against skin. By the first contact of his own heated flesh with Kíli's Fíli groaned brokenly, his head falling forward to rest against the younger one's shoulder, hips stuttering forward helplessly until he remembered himself and managed to move his hand upwards in a slow drag of his callous palm across sensitive skin that made both him and Kíli groan as if wounded.

Gasping for breath Fíli nosed his way through the stray strands that escaped from Kíli's ponytail to lick at his little brother's ear, all the while panting and groaning and keeping up stroking where their hips were almost flush with each other. "Fí-Fíli!" Kíli's thighs on either side of his leg were tensing and trembling with the effort to keep the younger dwarf upright whilst he was flooded with pleasure. "Yes" Fíli whispered in the slighter dwarf's ear, resulting in a shudder going through Kíli, the younger one's arms tightening around his brother's neck, bringing their chests together and pressing his scorching lips to Fíli's exposed collar bones. Spurred on the blonde dwarf moved his hand quicker, stroking his brother's cock as well as his own, feeling himself slowly lose what little bit of composure he had left.

If he had thought that Kíli's kisses were heat then this now was like fire, like molten stone, burning through him, lighting him up from the insides, consuming him until here would be nothing left of him but he wouldn't, couldn't stop, not now, not ever.

Gasping as if they were drowning the two of them clung to another, littering every breadth of skin they could reach with kisses and bite marks, their touches getting clumsier and more hurried the closer they got to their breaking point. And Fíli could feel it nearing, not only in his own blood but also in the way Kíli's noises were more likely to end in breathless gasps and the way his hands were tugging at his braids. Suddenly the slighter dwarf tensed, his mouth open in a silent gasp, staring at Fíli with wide eyes before his lids fluttered closed, dark lashes kissing his flushed cheeks and even before his elder brother could feel the hot burst of wetness against his hand he was gone too, lost in the sight of the younger one blissed out of his mind, shaking through his orgasm.

With a groan Fíli felt his own pleasure wreck him and after a few more strokes he had to let go, both to brace himself against the tree in Kíli's back but also because it was simple too much for him to bear.

Trying to catch his breath Fíli would have almost missed that his brother was far quicker to regain his wits and was already busy with wiping away the mess from his abdomen with an edge of his tunic as well as nuzzling into his neck. Soothingly the younger dwarf was petting the blonde hair he had tugged on earlier as if to apologize silently and trying to straighten out the braids which were messed up beyond repair. A little hesitantly Fíli raised his head from where he had let it slump against Kíli's shoulder to breathe a kiss against his brother's lips, carefully and gently. Their lips met with much less urgency, moving in a slow dance, their tongues caressing each other softly, taking time to revel in the simple drag of lips against lips now that their need was fulfilled.

When both their supply of air was running short and they needed to refill their burning lungs Fíli reluctantly drew away, feeling the need of the moment subside enough so that he could rest his forehead against Kíli's, even if the younger dwarf tried to initiate a kiss again, groaning a little disappointed but then contenting himself with running his fingers through Fíli's hair and listening to their quiet panting. "Fee" the smaller dwarf's voice was shaking and a little insecure, but Kíli was making no move to get away from his big brother, if anything he clung a little harder to Fíli's chest, dragging the elder with him when he leaned back against the tree in his back, almost as if he feared to be rejected now that the both of them had calmed down again, but his searching eyes soon found his brother's and between them they shared a silent agreement, soothing each other that even if they did not fully comprehend what this was between them, that they would not make the other responsible or hold their actions against another.

"Menu tessu." Fíli said softly, moving his hand from where he had been cupping Kíli's neck to stroke his brother's cheek, feeling the soft rasp of the slight stubble that was beginning to grow on the younger dwarf's chin and cheeks. Carefully stroking over Kíli's chin and lips which were slightly reddened from the drag of his own beard over the sensitive skin. Without thinking twice about it Kíli craned his neck to give his brother a short peck on his lips, rubbing his nose against Fíli's and combing his fingers through the strands in the blonde's neck. "Menu tessu." The young dwarf repeated simply and looked up into his brother's light blue eyes before a spark of mirth crossed his dark eyes and he pushed his brother away, ducking away from under Fíli's arms. "Even if you always beat me at sparring." He grinned back over his shoulder, prompting Fíli to grin as well and run after his little brother, collecting their swords from where they lay abandoned in the soft grass as well as their coats and then trail back to their home, bumping shoulders and exchanging glances every now and again.


End file.
